Reflector lamps have wide applications as spot or floodlights. Many versions exist in both incandescent and high intensity discharge lamp varieties. The high intensity discharge lamp varieties, while generally more expensive than the incandescent, are favored because of their longer life and much higher efficacy. These lamps comprise a vitreous outer envelope formed of a concave reflector and have a light-transmitting cover peripherally sealed thereto. An elongated arc tube is positioned within the lamp body, usually longitudinally aligned with the lamp longitudinal axis. The arc tube body is formed of quartz and has the usual lead-ins and electrodes made of tungsten sealed therein by means of a molybdenum foil, as is known. Often, one of the leads for the lamp is connected through the light-transmissive cover, which cover can also functions as a lens, as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,731. In other lamps, such as are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,255, a quartz shroud surrounds the arc tube and greatly increases the length of the assembly, necessitating modification to the lower end of the lamp. The increased length is caused by the additional tungsten-moly foil seals needed. The latter problem can be decreased by using an aluminosilicate glass shroud, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,668; however, the mounting method used in such lamps creates alignment problems since the mass of the suspended arc tube assembly often shifts upon impacts such as those imparted by shipping. Additionally, the lamp of U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,668 requires the outer jacket to be hermetic. Yet another approach has utilized a small ceramic arc tube sealed within a quartz shroud. This latter technique also increases the length of the arc tube assembly and requires modification of the base of the lamp.